


Take A Bow

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Khalehla, I accept your challenge!This is the first fic entry for the NonVDay2017. I hopt you will like this.The title of the fic was inspired from Rihanna's song.Warning: prepare tissues...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Khalehla, I accept your challenge!
> 
> This is the first fic entry for the NonVDay2017. I hopt you will like this.
> 
> The title of the fic was inspired from Rihanna's song.
> 
> Warning: prepare tissues...

Christian and Felix’s closeness started when both of them were called in the first team at the same time. They were always together. Their teammates could testify on that and then as time passed by, this closeness developed more and deeper. They were oblivious to each other at first and their teammates suffer for that, exasperated every time they see the two. But everything changed when a drunk Felix Passlack kissed Christian on the lips while celebrating a win and for the American’s first career goal. Christian reciprocated the kiss and it went down all the way.

Morning came and Christian was both overwhelmed and happy. Felix was his first, doing it at the tender age of 17. Doing it to the person he likes, the person he loves.

He was spooning Felix, whose back is facing him. The small German was sound asleep. Then he whispered the words.

_“I love you Phil. You just don’t know how much I’ve been keeping it and how long I’ve been waiting for this.”_

Felix moved and faced Christian, still sleepy yet smiling.

_“You make me happy. And I’ll be happier if you let me be your boyfriend.”_ Christian confesses.

Felix kissed him on the lips and when he let go…

_“Yes.”_

\---

Christian never failed to become the best boyfriend for the German. They train together, showing their professional and quirky selves on the field, and their horny ones inside the shower of the locker room. A few of their teammates saw them quite a few times. Even their coach caught them (reprimanded them of course to act professionally even inside the locker rooms, where media sometimes go in).

They go on dates and even went to visit each other’s families. Their parents and siblings were happy for them. And from each other’s parents, the same words were said.

_“Please take care of my son. Don’t ever hurt him.”_

\---

Its match day and it’s not just your usual one. It’s Der Klassiker and the Bees are the ones to host the Bavarians.

The players are starting to line up before going out on the pitch. Christian and Felix are teasing and tickling each other on the lines.

“Hey lovebirds, stop that. The game is about to start.” Marco says.

“You’re such a killjoy Marco. Do this as well with Mario. I’m sure he will be happy as well.” Felix replies.

Marco sighs. “I’m serious. Please behave.” Marco pleads.

“Just listen to him Felix. It’s just for the better.” Mario cuts in.

And the younger German conceded slumping his shoulders.

Christian puts his hands on Felix’s shoulders. “Hey. Don’t be sad. Remember its Der Klassiker, one of the most exciting games.”

“Yeah. But I might not have the chance to be on the pitch.” Felix replies sadly.

Christian trails his hands from the German’s shoulders to his hands. “Don’t lose hope. You will have your chance today. I’m sure of it. And after the game, we will go out and eat on that restaurant that you want to go.” Christian assures, smiling at Felix and pulls him for a hug.

“Felix.”

A voice caught the German’s attention and when he looked at the direction of where the voice comes from, his eyes widened.

“Nikki?”

Christian was curious and let go of his boyfriend and looked at the same direction. He saw a man; same height as his, and probably the same age as well with almost has the same face a Felix, except for the prominent cheekbones and a maintained small goatee.

The man who called went near them and gave Felix a hug.

“Oh where are my manners? Chris, meet Niklas Dorsch. He’s my uhm…friend…and teammate in the U19s and he plays for Bayern. And Nik, this is Christian Pulisic.”

“It’s so nice and such an honor to finally meet you in person.” Niklas held his hand for a shake and Christian reciprocated it.

“You too. So nice to know uhm…more of Felix’s friends.” Christian replies.

“Well. It’s time to line up. See you outside.” Niklas says and Christian nods and then the Bayern midfielder turns to Felix, “Felix?”

“Yeah.” Felix replied with a smile, a smile that Christian noticed to be one that makes Felix subtly excited and nervous.

Niklas leaves and went outside to sit on the bench.

“Well, I have to go outside too. Play well, okay?” Felix says patting his boyfriend’s shoulder. Christian nods and Felix went out.

Christian took his place in the line-up. He was deep in his thoughts when Julian, who was at his back spoke.

“So, you’ve met Niklas Dorsch.”

Christian snapped out of whatever he was thinking and turned to face Julian. “You know him?” he asked and Julian nods.

“We played with him and Felix a few times before being called to the U21s.” Joshua speaks who was on the other side, lining up for Bayern.

“So you know him too. How come Felix never mentioned him to me?” Christian asked.

Joshua and Julian looked at each other. Christian was curious why they look a bit worried.

“You just ask him about it.” Julian speaks and Joshua nods.

\---

The game went in favor of Dortmund. 3-1 coming from Christian’s hat-trick, thanks to both Marco and Auba’s assists. The team were celebrating inside the locker room, commending the young American by ruffling his hair and splashing water all over the place. He looks around his teammates and noticed that he had never seen Felix around since they came back. He asked some of his teammates but they never saw the young German. He just let it passed for a while and took a shower and when he was finished, Felix wasn’t still there.

Each of his teammates are going out one by one but still he waited at the locker room.

“Christian, do you want to come with us. We’re going to the iROOM to celebrate.” Roman Bürki invites.

“Thanks Rom. But Felix and I have plans for tonight.” Christian replies.

“Oooooooooh. Okaaaaay. Well, enjoy. Be safe and use protection, okay?” Roman smirks patting the young American’s shoulders. And Christian goes red.

\---

Christian had been waiting for 15 minutes in the locker room. He was alone. He tried to call Felix’s phone but he heard it ringing in the German’s locker. He got tired of waiting and went out and looked for him planning to start at the away team’s locker rooms where Bayern are supposed to be.

He was strolling along the corridors on his way to the locker room when he heard noises in one of the rooms; he followed the sound, somewhat muffled yet comprehensible.

_“Don’t stop. Please.”_ Followed by a loud yet suppressed moan.

Christian became anxious. Is it just him, or is it really Felix’s voice? But then his fear was confirmed with what he heard next.

_“Nik!”_

_“I missed…this…so much…Felix. Do…you miss it…too?”_

_“YES!”_

On impulse, Christian opens the door and found his boyfriend bound on the wall, naked, legs wrapped around a very naked Niklas Dorsch. The two footballers noticed that they were caught, looking to Christian who is wide-eyed and tears starting to well in his eyes gasping and breathing hard and then ran.

\---

“I can’t believe it! Felix did that to YOU?!” Roman said furiously. His fists are tight and white.

Julian, Roman and Joshua picked up a very devastated Christian Pulisic outside the Signal Iduna Park immediately after they received the young American’s call, crying on the other side of the line. Julian drives them going to his home. The travel was very tense, Christian is running out of breath having hiccups while he continues to cry and telling what happened with all his might. Roman was starting to turn red with anger and Joshua and Julian are just silent by the front seats of the car.

“WEIGL! You said you know about those two. Why didn’t you tell Christian when he asked?” Roman forcefully asked that Julian jerked in the driving seat.

“Hey! Don’t you do that to him! He’s driving! And besides, it is not our position to tell Christian about Felix’s past relationships. And if he really loves Christian, he should’ve told him everything!” Joshua reprimands snapping his head towards Roman. The Swiss sighs conceding and went back in comforting Christian.

“Can…can I…can I…can I stay at yours tonight, Roman? I…I can’t stay with Felix.” Christian asks in between hiccups then continues to cry.

Roman hugs Christian tightly. The Swiss had been Christian's big brother in the club. “Of course you can. You need company right now. We’ll go to your house to get some things you will need then we go to mine.”

\---

Christian puts all his clothes inside his duffel bag still crying. It was hard for him to be on that house he’s sharing with the boy who cheated on him. Every corner had a memory of them and it hurts so much. He finished packing and was about to head outside of the house hoping that he would never catch up with Felix but fate is so harsh for him. When he opened the door, the young German was there standing by the door, still looking a mess in the ruffled jersey and tears streaming in his eyes.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” Christian sneers with his remaining strength.

“Christian. Please. I’m sorry.” Felix pleads as he tries to reach the American’s hand.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Christian slaps Felix’s hand away. “You’re sorry? For what? For I caught you enjoying being fucked by your ex-boyfriend or should I say your OTHER boyfriend. Am I not enough for you?! I’ve been trying to give everything that I have for you because I love you! Then you do this to me?! If you think I’m naïve, then you’re wrong! Now please! Get out of my way and my life! Go back to that asshole! We’re over!” Christian moves Felix to his side as he goes his way to Julian’s car but Felix holds him back.

“Please Christian! I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry! Please give me another chance.” Felix kneels pleading.

“Don’t you play the victim here! And I’m not going to decide on that. You had your chance to get away from Niklas but you didn’t!” Christian let’s go of Felix shaking him off then goes inside Julian’s car and left. Julian, Joshua and Roman did not react and kept silent with the situation in front of them.

Felix was on the ground still crying as Christian looked back and then he gives away. Wailing inside Julian’s car as Roman tries to comfort him as they go to the Swiss’ house.

Never did Christian realized that this will come to an end…an end that was supposed to be the last thing in his mind to happen.

 


End file.
